One-Shots
by WTFpairings
Summary: Request one-shots of any pairings! A collection of one-shots about random pairings that you can decide. Give prompts and pairings! Including: Heather x Alejandro, and soon Gwen x Duncan, Courtney x Duncan, etc. PLEASE REQUEST PROMPTS/PAIRINGS! PM/Review.
1. Heather x Alejandro

**So it's late at night, and I got some requests to do a Total Drama story. So why not? I love this show, anyways. Please list any ships from the show and I'll write a one-shot here. Hopefully not in season 4, but I'm open to all seasons. I just haven't watched season 4, so I'll have to read about the characters before writing it. They can be outrageous pairings, too. Maybe even Cody x Izzy, or something random like that. Leave reviews with your choices, maybe? It would be helpful. **

****I apologize in advance for any mistakes! I'm using an iPhone to type this, and autocorrect can be a little bit... Err... Iffy?****

**{Heather x Alejandro}**

****Requested by Narwhalattack****

"Mi amor..." Alejandro whispered seductively into the dark-haired girl's ear. "You look muy bonita in that dress, you know."

"_Please_! You think you're going to crack me like what you did to Bridgette, Lashawna, and Courtney?" Heather laughed like it was outrageous. "That's pathetic, and I'm not that easy, buddy. You're not going to trick me."

"But what's different about flirting with you? Oh, it's just that I'm being genuine. Yes, I'll admit that flirting with those girls was all strategic, _but_: with you, chica, it's different. You're different than all of the other girls. The difference?"

He lowered the volume of his voice into a whisper again, and placed his hands on her waist, grinning. "The difference with you is that... _I like you__._For real. Who's to deion the attraction between us? Even Chris sees it."

"Uhh... Uhh..." Heather stumbled on her words. "Whatev." She regained her focus and looked him dead in the eyes and shouted, "Listen here, _amigo. _There is absolutely NO attraction between us, so stop this bull[**CENSORED**]."

"I am shocked by your profanity," Alejandro said, still grinning. "Well, you only believe there's no attraction, and you say it, too. But your eyes speak differently."

"Eyes can't speak," Heather stubbornly pointed out, and broke free of his grasp.

She quickly walked the other direction, not wanting to be seduced by his words. She joined the rest of the remaining contestants. All the girls were in uncomfortable (but hot, to the guys), and the guys were in uncomfortable tuxedos. Alejandro joined the group, and Heather found that he looked pretty hot in that tux. Part of his chest was showing, causing Heather to fawn over him a little. But she denied the possibility of liking him in her head again.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Chris called for their attention. "You're probably wondering why I made all of you out on these uncomfortable clothes, and I'm going to tell you why."

"Today's challenge is another all-nighter, just like season 1. But this time, there's a twist. You're all wearing surprisingly uncomfortable clothes! Rules are pretty obvious: no changing out of the clothes, and no falling asleep. Get bored? Go in the confessional room, or watch the live footage of contestants right here! We've set up cameras so that you guys can roam the island, and we can watch and make sure you're not sleeping. All are welcome to enjoy footage live here, so hopefully you don't say anything real juicy..."

Everyone began groaning at this tiring challenge. Well, at least it wasn't something that was going to risk their lives, like the usual challenges.

"Ready... Set... Go!" Chris exclaimed.

Heather was about to sit down, but Alejandro grabbed her wrist and yanked her along with him. She started to glare at him.

"What the... You kidnapper! What are you doing to me?" Heather asked, as he began forcefully pulling her somewhere into the woods of the island.

"We weren't finished with our conversation earlier, mi chica," Alejandro said, smirking. He brought her to some unknown and secluded part of the woods.

"Don't you think one of Chris's cameras are filming us?" Heather asked, annoyed. She didn't want to object the idea of being alone with him just yet, though. "Now'a not the time for this crap, Alejandro. Let's just go back to the main campsite."

"Why? I doubt Chris's cameras go this far off into the woods," Alejandro said, and kissed her hand. "I don't see any cameras. I believe we're alone, actually."

"Well, I don't want to be alone with you, anyways!" Heather rejected him.

**Heather's Confessional: "Well, I DO want to be alone with him, but he can't know that! Wait, what am I saying? I'm supposed to hate Alejandro! How the heck to I delete the footage on this dang thing!" **

"Stay here. I just want to let you know that you're throwing me off my game! I'm supposed to be focusing on winning, but how can I do so if your gorgeous face is always in my mind?" Alejandro asked, sighing. "I'm being honest here."

"Err..." Heather mumbled. She then regained her focus, "You probably said that to every girl! Imagine how Courtney would react if she finds out you're using her, just like me."

"But she won't know. And in the next round, I say we eliminate her together," Alejandro said, grinning. "You and I can rule the world, Heather. We can make an unstoppable alliance. No one can beat our forces combined!"

**Courtney's Confessional: "Do they seriously think Chris would be stupid enough to forget one part of the woods!? I heard that! Alejandro's going DOWN for what he did. And then Duncan... And Gwen. They deserve to be eliminated for messing with my heart! With what I've learned from C.I.T camp-"**

**Duncan: "Are you finished in there? You're taking forever. Did someone eat all the beans at lunch?"**

**Courtney growled and said, "Agh, Duncan makes me so mad! I hate him! And I hate Alejandro! And Heather, for stealing him from me!"**

"Alliance? With YOU? I'm not dumb," Heather said, crossing her arms and turning her head away from him. "You're out of your mind."

"Allow me to kiss you, mi amor," Alejandro whispered. "I want to prove my true affection for you. I did not kiss any of the other girls, nor did I want to. You're the only one I even think about kissing. So may I? Only with your consent, of course."

Being Heather, she wanted to turn down his dorky and cheesy way of most likely trying to lure her in. But a part of her was eager to know if Alejandro really did like her. Was it all a joke? She didn't want to have to start something with him and risk getting a broken heart.

"If you think by giving me one of your magical little kisses, I'll fall in love with you and lose the competition, you're wrong-"

"So you believe my kisses are magical?" Alejandro cockily asked, raising an eyebrow. "Darling, there's no shame in admitting that you're smitten by me. Well, able cause I return the feeling. I'm blown away by you."

Heather blushed, but then regained her focus again.

"Oh Alejandro! The reason I haven't admit that I'm smitten by you is only because..." Heather began, pretending to be lovestruck. "It's because... I'm NOT, you jerk-face! Stop with the fake flirting, or I'll kick your kiwis."

"No need to get angry with me," Alejandro said, backing up a little bit. "Heather, I just want to be honest with you. You've stolen my heart. This isn't strictly strategic, because I really do like you. If only you'd let me kiss your sweet lips..."

"There's no way on Earth that I'll allow-" Heather began.

She was taken aback and cut off mid-sentence by Alejandro's lips crashing against hers. Thinking they were in private, she actually got into the kiss, not ashamed or embarrassed, since no one was watching. She looped her arms around his neck, and allowed him to hold her waist firmly as he lovingly kissed her.

She could feel that this wasn't some strategic kiss. It actually felt romantic... She really hoped Alejandro wasn't playing games with her, because she was really falling for him. Heather hated it, but she knew she was.

Little did she know, everybody back at the main campsite was watching Alejandro and Heather's interactions like they were watching a TV show that they were hooked on. Chris was laughing his butt off, knowing that they'd eventually fall for each other. Courtney was gritting her teeth as she watched the big kiss.

"Ale-" Heather began, slightly dazed by the kiss.

He cut her off, "Say nothing, mi amor. I was simply trying to prove my love for you. I also promise not to distract you in the competition. I'm not trying to get you voted off. What would I become if my better half was eliminated?"

She was surprised by this. Was Alejandro seriously not toying with her? She didn't think he actually would genuinely reciprocate the feelings.

They made their way back to the main campsite, holding hands. Not wanting to be caught and teased for 'falling in love', she removed her hand from his at a reasonable time, before anyone could see them together.

But of course, a bunch of the guys were whistling as she returned with him. They'd all seen what had happened. She was totally confused.

"Did you forget that I have cameras EVERYWHERE?" Chris asked, laughing. "You guys thought you were alone! HA! It would have at least been more private in the confessional, guys. Why don't we keep the PDA to a minimum tonight, huh?"

"Alejandro!" Heather yelled.

**Heather's Confessional: "This is all Alejandro's fault! How am I supposed to manipulate people when they all think I'm some lame, lovestruck girl. I mean, the kiss was great, but... I'd prefer it that it wasn't projected for everyone to see! Doesn't anyone understand my pain?"**

**Alejandro: "Hello, better half. I came to apologize for believing that we were alone. Humiliating you was not my goal, and that's what I did."**

**Heather: "Well, it sucks for you as much as it sucks for me. Courtney knows all about your little scheme to mess with her now, so she's probably voting either you or me in the elimination."**

**Alejandro: "If it comes down to the both of us, I'll allow you to take invincibility. You deserve it more than I do."**

**Heather: "Did the jerk-face that I fell in love with die or something?"**

**Alejandro(grinning): "Oh, so you were in love with that side of me, huh?"**

**Heather: "No! Of course not. I lo- I mean hate you!"**

**Alejandro: "Stop fighting it and just kiss me again, mi amor!"**

**Alejandro pulled her in to kiss her again. He placed his hands firmly on her waist, and pulled her up so she was straddled in his lap. She allowed Alejandro's tongue to slip into her mouth, as she continued to casually make out with him.**

**She turned around, pulling away from his lips, realizing the camera was on. Now, the lucky viewers had plenty of footage of them sucking face. She quickly turned the camera off, and dived right back into Alejandro's lips.**

"Yeah... Heather and Alejandro are in there," Cody said. "I don't think they'll be coming out for a while."

Duncan laughed and grinned. He said, "Blainley was totally right when she thought that those two should just get to the making out, because they did!"

Noah shrugged like it was nothing, "It's nothing shocking. We all saw it coming."

"I hate them!" Courtney screamed.


	2. Geoff x Gwen

**Set-Up: Gwen found out that Duncan took Courtney back, so she's left with a broken heart. Geoff and Bridgette break up when Geoff finds out that Bridgette was flirting with Alejandro. When the two find each other on the night that their hearts get broken, they find comfort in each other. I'll make this take place in Revenge of the Island, only because I want everything that happened in TDWT to have happened, but I want them to be back on Wawanakwa (or however you spell it). This is when they come back to make a cameo appearance on the show.  
**

**I apologize, it's short! I didn't really know what to do for Gwen and Geoff, haha.**

**{Gwen x Geoff}**

****Requested by ferguson97****

"Wait, so after _everything_ that happened between us, you just go right back to Courtney?" Gwen asked harshly, trying to resist the urge to cry. Her eyes were getting blurry from the tears forming in her eyes. "I thought that we had something special, Duncan!"

"I... I... Uh... It wasn't really... Come on, I thought we both knew it was kinda just a fling... I got mad with Courtney was going all-out bitch on me, so I guess I just lost interest in her for a moment. I thought you were doing the same, because of losing Trent. I thought we were just using each other for comfort," Duncan explained.

Gwen was outraged that Duncan thought that. She actually believed they had this special relationship. She spent half the show with her heart fluttering every time she saw Duncan, and she fawned over him every time he blew kisses to her secretly while hugging Courtney. She thought that kissing him in the confessional and everything meant _something_.

She wasn't sad about her break up with Trent. That's definitely not why she went to Duncan. She fell for Duncan because she really liked him. When Duncan began to reciprocate the feelings, she thought that they had something special going on. Now he was being an ass and going right back to Courtney?

Using her remaining dignity, she glared at Duncan harshly and stormed out of the cabin. She sighed miserably and walked all the way down to the dock, and took a seat. Now that she was away from Duncan, she could cry her feelings out. She couldn't believe that after everything that had been happening, Duncan believed that they were just rebounding. She _genuinely _liked him. ...At first, that is.

Now that she knew how Duncan really felt, she _hated_ him. She hated him for stealing her heart, playing with it, and then breaking it into a million little pieces. She sniffled as she thought about how terribly their relationship had ended. This isn't what she wanted, but she couldn't stop it. Duncan and Courtney were back together, and she now knew he only thought of her as a rebound.

"Hey."

Gwen turned her head around, in complete surprise that someone had come out here. Had Duncan came crawling back to fix it?

Nope. It was only Geoff.

"Are you alright?" Geoff asked, adjusting his cute little cowboy hat.

Much to Gwen's surprise, Geoff took a seat next to her on the dock.

"Honestly... No," Gwen responded, sighing again. "Love sucks. You're so lucky that you have a great and steady relationship. No one on the show has such a perfect relationship like you and Bridgette do. I wish I had that. Well, I had something perfect with Trent, but then I let stupid Duncan get in the way, and I lost feelings for Trent along the way."

Geoff's heart stung at the name_ Bridgette_. He also had come out here to the dock to take a moment to just cry a little. After all, a real man isn't afraid to cry. He wasn't expecting to see Gwen here, but since she was also sad, he decided to take a moment with her. Maybe they could discuss their heartbreaks together.

"Bridgette and I... are no more," Geoff said, letting out a sad sigh.

"What!?" Gwen looked up at him in shock. "But you guys are perfect! What the heck happened? I'm sure you guys can fix it."

"I don't think this fight can be fixed," Geoff frowned. "I was looking back at the episodes of World Tour, and all along, I saw Bridgette _flirting_ with that manwhore Alejandro! He tried to steal my lady, and she _fell for it_. I expected better from Bridgette, but I was wrong. She reciprocated the feelings."

"Oh come on, Al flirted with everyone. And besides, she _can't_ like him anymore. He's probably busy sucking face with Heather right now," Gwen said, chuckling a little bit.

"I can't keep trusting her. I love her, but she keeps falling for every other guy the women viewers consider hot," Geoff said. "Forget that, though. What happened between Duncan and you? Last time I checked, everyone was supporting you guys together."

"Yeah, I thought the same. I was wrong," Gwen frowned. "He was using me as a rebound when things weren't working out between Courtney and him. He thought I was using him as a rebound because of my break up with Trent! Did he ever stop and think that maybe my feelings for him were real?"

"Love does suck," Geoff agreed. "I wish there was somebody out there that felt the same way about that. Don't get me wrong, Bridgette's a great girl, but I want someone that I can trust to _always_ love me. I want a girl who thinks using the guy in the relationship is wrong, and she wouldn't even think that thought in her head! She'd just always know to only think about loving me."

"I feel the same way about love," Gwen said, nodding. "That's the way a relationship should be. I want a guy who understands that feelings and emotions shouldn't be toyed with. There's like nobody on Earth who understands."

"I feel ya," Geoff said, smiling a little.

"You're probably the only guy who understands this!" Gwen exclaimed, a little surprised with Geoff. "I never knew you were like this. Bridgette really lost something special. If I were her, I would have fought for you. You're a guy worth fighting for, Geoff. It's her loss."

Geoff bit his lip. He was finding it really hard to concentrate right now. Gwen was a girl who apparently understood feelings. That's all he ever wanted in a relationship. He thought he had that with Bridgette, but she toyed with his feelings a little by flirting with Al, too.

Something about this moment was urging Geoff to just kiss Gwen. Why? He didn't really know. He just felt this weird connection to her, as if he understood her deeply after a few minutes of talking to her.

"It's Duncan's loss, too," Geoff told her. "And, it's all cool! I'll just throw a big _part-ay_ and get over this. Parties always help."

Gwen chuckled at his party obsession, "Oh Geoff..."

He smiled at her. They were both gazing into each other's eyes cheesily. Was he really going to kiss Gwen right now?

He wanted to.

And he did.

Geoff's lips pressed against Gwen's softly. Surprisingly, she didn't try to break away. She wasn't worried about being hurt by Geoff, because he knew better than to toy with her emotions. He was a good guy. She actually kissed him back, rather than pulling away immediately.

When they finally _did_ pull back, they were both dazed by the kiss.

"I wasn't expecting that at all..." Gwen quietly said.

"Neither was I," Geoff whispered back, surprised with himself.

He was still cupping Gwen's cheeks, as they continued to gaze into each other's eyes cheesily again. Was this the start of a relationship?

**Gwen's Confessional: "Okay, the kiss with Geoff... it wasn't expected, but, to be honest, I wouldn't take it back. The kiss with him was _good_. It was _great_, actually. It was better than any kiss I've ever had with Duncan or Trent, and that's not a lie. If Bridgette still likes Geoff, she'll probably hate me. I _can't_ ever tell her about this. But of course, the kiss was amazing!"**

**Geoff's Confessional: "Urgh, I've gotten myself into a real mess, haven't I? I just felt this attraction and connection to Gwen, so on instinct, I kissed her. Well, it doesn't matter anyways. I'm single, and she's single. Bridgette can't tell me _not_ to date her. Erm... Not that I'm thinking about dating Gwen or anything. Heh... Crap! How the heck do you delete this footage?"  
**

Bridgette sat down on the porch of the cabin, watching Gwen & Geoff pull away from each other. She knew about the kiss. Since she was that chill kind of person, she didn't flip out on Gwen. Sure, she was upset with her, but she didn't go all Heather on her, and plot revenge. Bridgette felt bad enough for making the mistake to fall for Alejandro's tricks. Not only did she lost Geoff, but she should have known that Al never really liked her, and it was strictly strategic. How did she _not_ see that Al was into Heather all along?

She sighed, and entered the cabin again. How could she lose Geoff? She wondered if Gwen was still with Duncan. For a moment, she kind of wanted to tell Duncan and mess their relationship up, but being the wise Bridgette, she knew better. It would only cause drama and more heartbreak. Avenging Duncan & Gwen's relationship would _not_ make Geoff want her back. He'd probably just get angry that she made Duncan hate him.

Meanwhile, Gwen & Geoff forgot all about their ex-lovers, and just gazed into each other's eyes. For once, they both felt like they had someone who understood everything they wanted in a relationship. Maybe that's what they needed...

**A/N: Sorry it's super short and crappy! I always thought Geoff and Bridgette were so happy together, so I didn't really know how to find a legit reason to break them apart, and pair him up with Gwen. I think it sort of worked out here. Sorry for the references to Aleheather, too. I'm just a really big fan of A x H.  
**

**OH AND THAT ALSO MEANS THAT I WILL NEVER WRITE A ROMANTIC CHAPTER ABOUT HEATHER WITH ANYONE BUT ALEJANDRO! **

**The farthest I'll take her with someone else is friendship, only because I suppor lot. If you request Heather with someone, it'll be a friendship chapter. I don't have the heart to tear my OTP apart and pair Heather up with someone other than Al.**


End file.
